


Allegiance

by ClementineStarling



Category: Robin Hood (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pledge your allegiance,” he says and Godfrey only laughs, deep and tar-black, and answers, “However you'll have me, Sire, I shall prove my loyalty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [a prompt](http://unsettledink.livejournal.com/112061.html?thread=1017277#t1017277) at the 3rd commentficwar @unsettled's Livejournal by [viceindustrious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious):  
> "Some more Godfrey (Robin Hood) fic please!"

He switches so easily from les Langues d'Oïl to Latin to Anglo-Saxon and back, it seems to take no effort at all. Godfrey speaks in so many tongues, he might be a relict of Babel, as the Prince likes to remark, and Godfrey only inclines his head at the ambiguous praise and smiles, as if to himself, and John is not one iota closer to solving the riddle of this man.

“You could be a scholar,” he says and curious about the reaction he will coax from this man, who is as unlike any scholar as one can imagine. “Or a woman,” he quips. For is the mastery of languages not integral to the education of a noble-woman, preparing her for a foreign husband?

This teases a chuckle out of Godfrey, so low and dark, it raises goosebumps on the royal skin.  
“Shall I show you my needlework then?” he says with an expression that is no less enigmatic than one would expect of him, and John leans back into his armchair and waves his hand in a way, that could be read as a sign to go on, and Godfrey obeys. Peels off layers upon layers of chain mail and clothing to reveal a series of old scars that run over his hard stomach like sewing patterns, and John swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as a biblical desert.

Of course Godfrey does not resemble a woman any more than he resembles a scholar, regardless his skilful hands and clever tongue, as John is very well aware, and grows even more conscious of, as he has him strip and lay down, sprawl out on the royal bed, an offering of sinewy limb and battleworn skin.

“Pledge your allegiance,” he says and Godfrey only laughs, deep and tar-black, and answers, “However you'll have me, Sire, I shall prove my loyalty.” And John pretends not to see the sneer, the provocative curl of long fingers around a stiff cock, insinuating--

Insinuating something John has any right to take, he reminds himself as he sinks down on him, hands buried in the coarse curls on Godfrey's chest. He only claims what is due, the service of a subject, a body dedicated to be sacrificed for the realm, for him, once he is King. And Godfrey, oh he is willing and steady, lies rigid as stone beneath him with nothing but this faint smirk around the corner of his mouth and a slight ink-spill of black in his eyes, as John is settling upon him, a beast willing to be ridden and owned.

John allows his large, callused hands on his hips as they move together, allows his cock to fill him, thick, oil-slicked flesh hard and wanton in worship of his royal pleasure, and makes good use of it. “See how greatly you are favoured, Godfrey,” John hisses between clenched teeth as he shudders, overwhelmed, “see how much your please your lord.”

And Godfrey grins, snaps his hips up in heathen wickedness, his sharp-edged nails digging into John's skin, every bit in control while John is falling apart above him, every bit a good, loyal dog, determined to satisfy his master.


End file.
